


Blood For Tears

by DeBrutalKneeJoints_21



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Just 19 words over 100, Rarepair, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeBrutalKneeJoints_21/pseuds/DeBrutalKneeJoints_21
Summary: Who's the bad guy here, again?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Kamukura Izuru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Blood For Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem. So since I already wrote one ship, I decided to write a Drabble for an upcoming chaptered fic I'll be writing. Sooooo, consider this a sneak peak

How many times have I heard this story, again?

The once brooding, long haired boy takes hold of the pen in my hand. I abandon the idea of carving my name into his abdomen. Instead, I close my eyes shut and hope he'll kiss the tears away. He won't, I know. But it's nice to imagine a world where things didn't burn up in flames. 

I find peace in the despair. Comfort in knowing it's fake. How the color of red bleeds through his slacks. This world is crumbling I think. I'll wake up, but nothing will change. This I know.

It's kinda funny how Kamukura has a dagger plunged in him, but I'm the one screaming in pain.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what. I really like this ship. I have no set plan for when I start writing said chaptered fic, but I'm already hooked on it.
> 
> Whelp, Kudos! Drive safe kids.


End file.
